If Only Tonight We Could Sleep
by reen212000
Summary: Missing scene for 7x21 Obsession. People don't get to choose when or where they die. Dana Hutton had one last place to go before the end, and Tony would take her there.


A tag for 07x21 Obsession

A/N: This is my first NCIS fic! Scary. Since this episode was a bit OOC for Tony DiNozzo, I figured I'd be safe writing a tag. Incidentally, _Laura_ is one of my favorite movies, and I was glad Ziva made reference to it. Sometimes the movie references get a little Remmington Steele, but I don't think I mind when it's Tony.

-0-0-0-0-

Tony watched Dana's fingers caressing each book she passed in feathery touches. Her eyes held reverence, fondness and sadness. Knowing when one was about to die was no less unsettling.

"Why are you here, Agent DiNozzo? Can't a girl die in peace?" Her soft smile took the edge from her words, but Tony felt the sting anyway.

Taking a deep breath, the agent felt like he had aged a few years. This case was barely two days long, and Tony felt every minute. His detour into obsession had taken far too much energy, energy he hadn't bothered to restore in the past twenty-four hours. Leaning against the wall, he watched Dana pick out a book and flip through pages.

"You know, I would let you die in peace, but they'd just call me back to investigate the scene. Again." He really didn't mean it to come out harshly, but he was at a loss. Checking his watch, Tony calculated her time of death.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"The watch thing. You're checking the time, probably calculating my demise to the very second." She pulled away from the crowded shelves, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's unnerving."

"Sorry. I just –"

Looking away quickly, Dana nodded. "Just making sure you can get me somewhere before I make a mess." Glancing over her shoulder, she tossed him a smile. "Don't worry. I'll leave before it comes to that."

Finding his knees a bit wobbly, Tony sank down into the chair next to him. He wanted to do something for her; he couldn't just walk away from her. "I can give you a ride," he murmured, watching her pause at the worn leather couch.

"All right, Agent–"

"Tony."

Smiling, Dana sat down gingerly. "All right, Agent Tony. I'd like to leave in a few minutes."

Sliding off the chair, Tony knelt beside her, placing a wary hand on her knee. "If... What... What can I do?"

Dana lowered her eyes, resting them on his hand. When he didn't move it, she smiled again. Seeing the admiration warring with guilt in his eyes, she made a decision. It was time to go. "This isn't fair!" she blurted, shoulders wracking with a violent sob.

"I know," DiNozzo said softly, wrapping his arm around her. "I know."

Breathing in his spicy aftershave, Dana savored her senses one last time. She was dying because she had done her job. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to research, but the possibilities... Wiping her face, she leaned back. No more crying. No more feeling sorry for herself. No more regretting... anything. "Let's go."

Tony nodded, and rose. Holding out a hand, he took her weight as Dana struggled to stand. Gently leading her toward the door, the agent suddenly knew how Kate may have felt. "Had pneumonic plague once."

"What? You?"

"Yep. I know what it's like..." Tony stopped himself; nothing he could say would make her feel better, or magically heal. "Some crazy scientist decided it would be fun to see if he could create preventative measures. Lasted thirty-two hours."

"But you didn't die, Agent DiNozzo."

Shaking his head, Tony led her through the doors. "Nope. Boss didn't give me permission," he said with a wistful smile. His charge shivered, and he shrugged out of his jacket as they walked to the car. Placing the jacket on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes. "I wish I had that kind of authority for you."

Dana took a shaky, shallow breath. "If wishes were antidote, Tony." Pulling the jacket closer, she gazed one last time at the bookshop. "Scientists have way too much leeway in this world. Not having an antidote for lethal poisons is just plain mean."

"I agree." Opening the door for her, Tony gently lowered her into the car.

-0-0-0-

The drive was silent all the way to the hospital. Tony always knew he would die on the job. Almost did.

Still may.

By the time he parked the car, Dana was reduced to shivers. Blood dotted her fine, silky blouse, and her eyes stayed closed. Jumping out of the car, Tony ran inside for help. The hospital staff efficiently swept the correspondent out of the car and onto a gurney.

Following as far as he could, Tony stopped as soon as a hand touched his arm. The nurse made the usual apologies, directing him to the waiting area. Glancing down, he noticed a shoe – Dana's shoe – squeezed behind the swinging door. Holding it with one hand, he absently caressed the buckle as he paced the area.

Tony sat down heavily, watching the corridor briefly flood with running people. He imagined doctors, nurses... everyone running to one bed in the ER. Gazing back at the shoe, Tony determined they were a pair that Dana likely wore often, and had recently been resoled.

Minutes later, he felt someone shaking his shoulder; apparently, he had dozed off. A woman smiled sadly at him, then frowned.

It had happened. Dana Hutton was gone.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to wake you. You look like you could use the rest." She straightened as Tony rose. "Doctor Reese would like to –"

"She's dead." Tony meant it as a question, but a glance at her expression confirmed everything. Reaching in his pocket, the agent inanely pulled out his I.D.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo. A Doctor Mallard already informed the hospital about Ms. Hutton. If you'd follow me –"

Shaking his head stiffly, Tony stepped out of her reach. "I'm sure Doctor Mallard left instructions on what to do with the body. If not, I'm sure your coroner will figure it out. Excuse me, I need to get back... I have to go."

Shoving the shoe at the poor nurse, Tony jogged into the chilled night air. He sat in his car, only breathing.

"What's wrong with me? I didn't even know her!" Furious with himself, Tony started the car. _No one was ever supposed to get this close. No one. Not after... _

Slamming a hand on the wheel, he stared harshly out the window, consciously ignoring the encroaching images that crowded his brain. _Snap out of it, dammit!_

The car came to a stop; apparently the vehicle had a mind of its own. Tony looked up from the pavement just over the hood of the car. The street was familiar, as was the house. Not again, DiNozzo. _One day, _he thought sadly, _Gibbs is gonna lock that door._

Leaving the car, Tony put on his jacket. He could smell the light scent of her shampoo as he entered the house. His feet took him directly to the basement stairs. Tony rummaged the table full of tools, picking a hook-like one.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, she went peacefully," Tony murmured.

Gibbs watched the other man's rigid shoulders as he moved around the open space. "You okay?"

"Not really," Tony replied, his voice more bewildered than sad. Sitting heavily, he twirled the tool in shaky hands. Accepting the glass of bourbon shoved into his hand, Tony sighed. "I broke Rule Number Ten. Again. Never get personally involved on a case."

"Yeah. That's the rule I've always had the most trouble with." Silently, Gibbs observed the other man. When he saw his senior agent's head start to bob, he gently removed the glass. "Let's go, Tony."

"Go where, Boss?"

Gibbs steered his charge up the stairs and let him go. Watching Tony sway slightly, he stood at the man's elbow. "You know where, DiNozzo."

Nodding woozily, Tony walked toward the guest room. The stairs seemed like the most impossible feat until he felt a hand under his elbow. Together, they gained the entrance of the bedroom. Gibbs left the light off as he pulled back the covers; he made up the bed nearly an hour before Tony showed up.

Sliding between the cool sheets, Tony sighed again. He wondered if this was how Dana Andrews' character felt when he finally got home. However, Detective Lieutenant McPherson didn't have Leroy Jethro Gibbs on his six.

"Thanks, Boss."

"Night, DiNozzo."

-0-0-0-

The End.


End file.
